Born into a blind world
by Alu kishimoto
Summary: Sakura is the typical ninja but with only one flaw,she's blind an just so happens to be the weakest member in her team.Or is she the strongest?The chunni exams are coming up an she meets a red headed boy with serious anger issues. /sorry for the crappy summery kinda new at this/


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto nor its awsome characters

Ummmmm im new an this is my first fanfic so enjoy an review ^_^

-PROLOGUE-

They say that there is no such thing as a blind ninja that its impossible for a ninja without sight to even be out there serving there village...

They even say that its impossible for a blind japanese girl to inherit blind emerald eyes...

But little do they know how wrong they are,that sweet cherry blossoms may fall without sight but are just as strong as they are skillfull...

The world is changing...

Mabe the blind little sightless cherry blossom petals may show the world what the blind may really do...

Tsk,tsk,tsk so many possiblitys...

So many things left untold...

But with the world constantly spinning you may never know of the power of fate...

But fate gives the blind little cherry petal hope...

An with the help of the changing sands may she be guided...

May fate lay out their dreams an desires...

Let the bond of love an friendship stir...

May she tame the beast within the sands...

So our little blossom may show the world what a true ninja can be...

-INTRODUCTION-

A little pink haired blind girl sat in a tree her sightless emerald eyes gazed around her blank little girl wore a emotionless expression on her little petite face but her blind emerald eyes held a certain fire an determination in them that you wouldnt even think she was ever little pink dress was smudged with dirt an mud from working out in the fields an doing errands to earn money to give to her older little blind girl was known as Sakura Haruno from the hidden leaf village,her an her older sister Sachiko Haruno were orphans who lived in the poorest part of the village Sachiko was a thirteen year old japanese girl who couldn't become a ninja since she had to raise her little seven year old sister,Sachiko had long curley creamy pinkish blond hair with cool pretty moon like silver green eyes she had a local job at the food market were she sold fine food to wealthy buyers,Sakura thought of her older sister like a hero but sadly she didnt even know what her sister looked like but she imagined what she looked like,sometimes she would feel her own curly pink hair an wonderd if it looked like her sisters an if she was as pretty as her older sister said she was,the young girl then thought of her mother an father.

Sachiko once told her that her mother had long pink hair like Sakuras and her eye color was a gallant blue,her older sister told her that her mother was once a respected Anbu black opps ninja an had died defending her village with honor,though Sachiko had a dry note in her voice everytime she talked about there mother,her name had been named Ula Haruno,Sakuras father on the other hand they new nothing about only that he had emerald eyes an that his name was Juro Kamio an that he had left mother the day Sakura was born,well at least that was her father Sachiko had a different father he died three years after Sachiko's birth from sickness,his name had been Tomi Harada of course Ula an Tomi had been married but after his death she took her maiden name instead of keeping his sighed as she came back to reality an layed her head down against the cool bark of the willow tree that layed beside a small creek,she could hear the wind blow,the creeks current an the beautiful sound of nature an of course the distant sounds of children playing across the creek on the playground,she never played with the others since they disregarded her an gossiped about how she was blind an wierd,this caused her to bite her lower lip as her blind eyes blinked,her inner self was what she was left to,she was her own friend she needed no one else but her self an her older sister.

Then she heard a rustle,this caused the young pink haird blind girl to be alert untill she heard some one settle in the tree branch above her,a voice soon spoke to her,the boys(she thought since it sounded like a boy) voice had a scratchy laughter like sound as he greeted her.''Hey your Sakura Haruno right?'' Sakura only knoded,the boy continued.''Im Naruto Uzumaki an I couldnt help but notice how lonely you must feel being here isolated in this tree.''Sakuras face held disgust as she notice the fatest hint of sympothy from the boy,she snapped.''I dont need you or any one else sympothy!Just cause im blind doesnt mean im helpless!''Without waiting for Narutos comments she lept from the tree an vowed aloud.''Ill show you all!Im going to be the best ninja this village has ever seen!''An with that the girl ran boy starred at her an frowned.''I only wanted to talk...Im lonely to...''But the girl was allready out of sight to hear him.

CHAPTER 1

-FIVE YEARS LATER-

Sakura Haruno layed in her bed starring blindly at her wall,her sister Sachiko had died two years ago the Anbu told her that a drunk had been walking the streets late at night when Sachiko closed the new library she worked at,they told her that the drunk had Kuni's an ninja stars that he was throwing an that Sachiko had stood infront of him at the wrong time an had been killed by a kuni that pierced into her throat killing had cried for days an still couldn't get over her sisters death even after the two had changed after her sisters death not only in personality but in dress style wore a red dress with a white circuler pattern an laceing that her sister had given her,she wore black shorts with a kuni poutch on her left her wore the locket her sister gave her which was gold an heart shaped with her picture in her sister dead an the drunk in prision the Hokage had felt unbelievably bad for the girl an had given her a small apartment in the common's housing area an some money for her to live by till she was old enuff to find a job,Sakura was indeed gratefull but she still despised the hokage an blaimed him some how for her sisters sighed an decided to get up she quickly brushed her hair an put it up in a tight braid before getting her walking stick an going outside to go find her team,she had became a ninja an it took a great deal of time since it was hard at first being blind but she finaly graduated an became part of team seven with Naruto Uzumaki,Saskue Uchiha an there sensai Kakashie had grown softer an sweeter over the years but still had a temper an a mouth on her she felt bad for what she had done to Naruto when they were kids but she was happy that he was over it an he was happy to have her as a on the other hand was not,she had heard that he was not as welcoming as Naruto in fact he thought that haveing a weak blind girl would hold him back an cause him trouble an ruin his plans of just thought of him as a selfish glory seeking brat.

But of course she new she couldnt really think that since she hardly new the uchiha boy,Sakura sighed an tried walking through the streets since she had to get to her teams assigned destination she heard word on the streets about the Chuni exams an how some of us Gennin might even make it in was excited at the thought of her getting to show off her wicked cool Ninja skills though her thoughts were soon interupted as she suddenly fell into some one causing both of them to land on the ground,she used her hand to try an get up but to her dismay an displeasure she found that she was squishing her poor bystanders face and was about to deal out her sincerest apologies when she was shoved off or more likely thrown off,she hit a nearby building before she got up an tried finding her idiot bystander.''YOU IDIOT!''She was yelling at a wall which confused the boy who shoved her,but before he could remark she continued her rant.''How dare you push me!NO throw me into a freakin wall!''The boy smirked as he said from behind her,his voice was a husky dry voice like sand.''You say im the idiot when your yelling at a wall,are you blind or something?''Sakura turned around she was aware of her cheeks turing red but she huffed.''As a matter of fact yes I am blind you idiot!''That caused the boy to stare at her like she was some kind of science experiment.''So the leaf village is so weak that they have blind scum like you for ninjas?''Sakura felt the full on effect of his words an her face fell,she spoke the next set of words so soft that the boy had a hard time hearing them correctly.''Im not weak...ill never be weak...I promised her id become the strongest ninja to make her proud...An I told all those loosers who abandend me an told me im worthless that im nothing but a lowely street rat...that im going to be a ninja who will bring honor to her village...''She looked up at the boy an glowered.''So whats your name?''The boy gave a sneer as he replied.''Im Sabaku No Gaara .''She blinked at him,she then closed her eyes an let her other senses take over.

She sniffed the air before taking a step back,her eyes were wide as she smelt the smallest taint of blood on him,seeing this he looked at her wierdly before relizing that she could smell blood on him he her fear hidden but still she asked.''You smell of blood...an sand,were do you come from?''Gaara shrugged.''The sand village.''''Suna?''he smirked an had a evil grin.''Yes but sadly you will never visit since your going to die now." Sakura took a step back an stammered.''Y..y..ou cant..k..kkill..m.. .me!''The boy took a step closer.''Why not?Were here alone in a ally way,no one wont know besides im doing your village a favor im ridding them of there weak!''Sakura felt around the wall but didnt find anything so instead she did a hand sighn an begin muttering a jittsu as she quickly ran with full force taking out a kuni knife as she ran with chakra enfused smirked an caused a wall of sand to engulf her, with the signal of his clasped hand she got squished an blood fell every were,but then a poof was heard an instead of blood wood was found,Sakura was running down the ally way screaming for help before she then tripped an fell on her head causing her to get knocked out.

Sakura awoke to find her body still in the ally streets,howd she know this well the smell clearly gave it away,but she didnt dare open her eyes no instead she kept them shut as she listend an heard three voices,one of Gaara,then the other two of a teenage boy an girl exclaimed,''Gaara you cant go an kill!''She heard the boy snap,''Quiet shes dead an if you dont shut up ill kill you to!''She found that very disturbing an sadly her only hope of survivals voice lost all sense of bravery an instead belted down in to instant fear as she trembled with her voice.''But Gaara..''She was interupted as Gaaras cold monitone voice growled.''Shut up!Now move so I can finish her off.'' Sakura gulped,she really didnt want to die sure she may be blind an a bit weak but she was not gonna die on this idiots account so she got up an glarred blindly toward were Gaara was an she took out her kuni an spat.''If you want to kill me then you have to fight me first!''She heard Gaara snort before she felt sand wrap around her she did more hand sighns as she felt the all to familier sand creep up her thigh an like before the sand squished nothing,Gaara twitched his eye angerly but then suddenly felt his sands deffense come up as Sakura tried to stab a kuni in his throught she hissed.''Dang it!"

Sakura was out of ideas,'Dang it!His stupiod sand deffense ruins my attacks im out of ideas..'Her inner self spat.'We cant give up or we will die!''Sakura was about to retort a comeback to herself when she heard a small caugh an turned around an felt the familier presense of her sensai Kakashie,she heard Kakashie muse.''Ah how the Chuinn exams brings us all together.''She heard Gaara growl before snapping.''Get out of here old man or ill kill you to!''She swore she new Kakashie Sensai was smirking as he sighed dramatickly.''Young man thats no way to talk to your 'elder',infact,thats no way to talk to someone more superior then you.''An with that Kakashie gave a slight chuckle,this caused Gaara to hiss angerly but new he couldnt openly kill the weak pink haird girl or the white haird man so instead he snapped."Tamarie,Kankaru come on were leaving..."He paused before giving a cold shout.''NOW!"Sakura shivered as the sand ninja an his gang walked past her,it was clear that this fight was notover an as they left she could finaly breathe as she felt the Sand niinjas presence was was about to speak when Kakashie spoke first.''Sakura what were you thinking trying to take that boy head on?''Sakuras face flushed with anger as she snapped.''What was I suposed to do?Just lay there an look pretty while sand boy was about to kill me?''She heard her mentor sigh.''Sakura...you know your different front the others..''She didn't let him finish as she faught back the tears."You dont think I know that?But still why cant any of you have faith in me!?I can fight,I dont need eyes to see my target I only need to sense there chakra an smell them!''''Yes but your weak,your slow an you lack patience...im sorry Sakura but im telling you your not cut out to be a ninja...''He sighed as a flash of pink ran past him with tears streaming down her eyes,he hated telling her that but he new this was going to get her to disobay him an train harder.

Sakura layed in her tree,her long curly bubble gum pink hair was pivited against the hard cool girls blind emotionless emerald eyes were narrowed ahead as she was reliving each an every word her sensai just told her,her anger was replaced with an emotionless errie expression as she whisperd.''Hes right...I am nothing but a weak blind girl who doesnt even belong in this village...''Her face then expressed pain as she remembered all the taunts she got. -FLASH BACK- Sakura sat in the back of her class as the teacher was showing everyone which kind of flowers they were to find,but of course the dumb teacher still neglected to even ecknowledge Sakuras blindness untill a certain populer blond haird girl with annoying blue eyes spoke in a high pitched prep like voice.''But Sensai Sakura cant see so how will she even find a flower?I think you should kick her out now an save the embarressment for later.''All the kids in class laughed but Sakura ignored them an kept reading her book,Yes she was reading a book,well a book for the blind it was called ''Of Mice An Men''.She then snapped back to reality when there teacher snapped.''Ino!Say your sorry toSakura this instant!She will not fail this class.''Ino smirked an turned toward Sakura who had a very cold expression that creeped Ino out.''Hey Forhead im sorry that you cant be normal like the rest of us.''There was laughter that echoed around the class again,Sakuras expression went from cold to colder an to hurt,she didnt even feel pleased when there Sensai gave Ino two week detention.

As soon as the bell rung Sakura bolted out of class with her cane an tried to escape her fellow students but alass she failed,for Ino an two other girls stood infront of her an smirked,Ino allowed her friend with back hair an viloet onyx eyes to speek first.''Hey looser with the forhead an useless eyes!''Sakura clentched her teeth an kept her fist clenched so she wouldnt sock the the girl with the brown hair an green highlights snorted.''Hey mabe shes deaf too.''Oh they were really getting on Sakuras nerves now,but then Ino interupted her thoughts as she sneered.''Hmmm yea well Forhead better get this through her little petite ears.''She then stepped closer to the blind girl an continued more coldly."Your a nobody no one likes you an everyone knows you wont ever become a ninja at all!Your just a blind clueless girl whos to weak to even beat Hinnata in a fight just do us all a favor an quit now while you still got some dignity an whats left of your ego.'' Oh now this broke the line,Ino didnt get to finish her speech when a small fist struck her in the jaw they all heard a sickining crack an relized in an instant she swung to hard an broke Ino's heard Ino an the two other girls scream an bolted out the door to get away.

At home or well in a ally way on the streets with a small dirty tent her sister Sachiko glowered at the little pink haird girl an hissed.''Sakura you really screwed up this time!You broke a girls JAW!Why would you do that!?''Sakura couldn't hold her temper in an ranted at her older sister.''She called me weak an said id never be a ninja!Im not gonna just let her get away with that!''She heard her sister sigh before she felt a arm hug her sadly as she tried to word her words.''Sakura...I know...that ...that its hard for you to be...the way you are but that still doesnt give you the right to break someones Jaw or heck even lash out!''Sakura looked at her sister blindly before getting up an walking away from her sisters grasp.''I vowed that id be the best shinobe ever,for you,for me,an for all who ever doubted me...Ill never give up till I achieve that very goal..''An with that she left the ally way. -END OF FLASH BACK-

Her sobs an sorrows were broken as she felt a familier presence in the brantch above her,her face turned dark as she hissed.''What do you want flea bag!''She heard Gaara sneer something but she ignored him nor didnt even care if he'd kill her she just wanted to stop this endless pain in her heart mabe death was the awnser. Gaara starred at the girl infront of him,clearly her eyes were red an puffy but her face held an expressionless picture but her mood clearly stated she obvisously didnt care if she lived or died. When he spoke his voice was dark but not as cold.''So the weakling cries hmm?Why?''He heard her give a cold laugh.''Why should the great Sabaku No Gaara care? Infact why is he not killing me?''He saw her face darken into pain as she whisperd out loud by accident.''Then finaly this pain that never leaves will finally leave me...'' She clutched her heart an a single tear fell from her extravagent emerald just sat there shocked but what shocked him even more was when he sat beside her an wipped her tear away with his hand as he murmered.''You feel the pain there to?''He couldnt help but give a some what amused smile as he saw the girl jump in suprise but settle down slowly as she spoke softly.''Y..Yyou feel the pain here to?''he placed his hand on her heart an Sakura did the she put her soft small hand on his heart he flintched but then felt a wierd warm feeling that made his heart beat fast he then saw the girl smirk as she teased.''Your heart is beating very fast.''He also glowered.''What are you implying Leaf girl?''He then saw the girl flintch an take her hand away.''Nothing..I..I was just...''She didnt get a chance to finish when Gaara interupted her.''Whatever...''He saw her face cower in confusion before she asked.''Gaara?''He muttered.''Hn?""What...what was your child hood like?''

Well Gaara was certainly taken back by what she said,the only thing he could do was give a caugh which ment.''I really wish not to talk about it.''Sakura sighed an wished the dumb guy would just give her an awnset so instead of yelling or lashing out she simply stated with as much sarcasm as she could muster.''Ohhhhhhhh Gaara I had no idea that this was a pity party!Infact I soooooo should have brought hats!"Her giant smirk an words made him glower at her with his death glare which sadly failed since she couldnt see him,so instead he growled.''Its not my fault that your the one who started this insignifigant''Pitty party''!"She chuckled an mused.''Ah so the great Sabaku No Gaaras weekness is sarcasm!?"She ignored the feeling of his deathly stare again as she continued."Lovely!Now I can fully use my greatist power to take him down!"Gaara snorted his coldness came back as he hissed.''You only wish you could beat me..''He gave a dark raspy noise which Sakura found was a chuckle.''I could easly kill you now,take your blood an drain you dry while your body rots for all eterinty in this tree.''She shivered as she felt his breath near her neck.''Now who's weak again?''Ok so now she relized she was either be really brave or really stupid,she figured the second one as she thrust her face infront of his as she hissed."You are!Infact not killing a enemy the first time proves it..."This time she edged closer so they were nose an nose.''Why DID you hesitate any way Sabaku No Gaara?"Her voice faded into a whisper at the was clearly taken back by how she told him off an thrust her face in his personal space he was about to snarl a awnser when a very odd thing did something unexpected,well he blaimed the wind that ''clearly'' knocked him into the pink haird girl,as there lips met both there eyes was was Shocked,confused an...not mad?''NO WAY AM I FALLING FOR HIM!"She screamed to her self,her inner self smirked.''Denial is the first stage of L.O.V.E'' Sakura suddenly kissed him back to shut the voice up in her head which now confused an again very shocked Gaara.

They heard a short monitoned caugh from bellow an both preteens turned there head toward the sound,Gaara to his horrer saw his siblings stare at him shocked,creeped out and highly was the first one to break the awkward silence.''Hmmmm never thought id live to see the day when my little brother made out with some one!" Ohhhhhhhh now they pushed Gaaras patience as his siblings fell down laughing,laughing at him!He glowered at the pink haird girl beside him an was about to kill her when he noticed how pink her cheeks were an how pale she was,for a miniute he thought she was gonna pass out untill she spoke in a suprisingly calm futile voice.''Ummm we were not makeing out...It was umm...the wind?"Oh how Gaara wanted to kill her,couldnt she have come up with something better?Actualy the wind was what caused him to kiss her but why in the heck did she kiss him?

(ARGHHHHH IM SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES my lap top sucks an I have no idea how to write on this thing xD My laptop is being fixed so im using a really old one but again sorry an I corrected the mistakes)


End file.
